September 11th
by moreartistthenwriter
Summary: Its September 11th and Danny is about to be in a fight with his new GF Raven.
1. September 11th

Danny Phantom Story 

September 11th 

It was another ordinary day at Casper High; at least that's what everyone thought. Around 8:30 in the morning, something came on the TV in the school during homeroom. But, instead of the normal announcements, it was Channel 43 News. Danny thought in his head, "What the heck is going on, the news isn't supposed to be on." As he looked around at his fellow students he realized they were all terrified at the sight on the screen. Though the TV was muted, he could tell what was going on. He look up at the screen and sat there scared. What was on the screen was something that would scar him on the inside for life. 

It was showing the Twin Towers, from New York. One at a time two planes hit each one. They played replays over and over from other cameras. Until, it went live again and the first Tower crashed, throwing ruble everywhere. Then the other one crashed, he saw people jumping out of windows of the building. He thought, "Well, no one needs to know I'm missing from school, I could just go into Ghost Mode and fly up to N.Y. to help those firefighters. But, what would my parents think of me being missing. My curfews 10:00 pm and with that debris I wouldn't be home for a week at the least." He decided not to go; he had a report to do anyway.

During lunch he saw Sam and Tucker, but, unfortunately they had a fight because of Tuckers "ghost problem" and Sam took Tuck's side. So, now he's going out with the new girl, Raven. He spotted her and sat down at the table. "What did you think about that attack today?" she said in the sweetest way she could, "I don't know, what happened to the planes?" "Your TV must have been muted; they said it was the Afghanistan people. There tracing down who did it right now. They also said that there making today a national memorial day." said Raven, on the verge of tears. "Why are you about to cry Raven?" said Danny putting his arm around her for comfort. "Well.... sniff.........it's just so sad, thousands of people died and the pentagon was also hit, and those people in Pittsburgh. It's just so hard to believe." "Yeah, it's even scarier then I mad in my ghost mode." Said Danny trying to cheer her up, "Danny, this isn't a joke; this is real, thousands of people died today because we have freedom. And now we might go into war with Iraq and people will recruit and more people will die." 

After school, Danny went to his room. He noticed all his stuff was packed up and his furniture was missing. He ran down stairs to the lab, "Mom! Dad! WHERES ALL MY STUFF!?" he yelled "Its ok hunny, we're just getting you new furniture." Said Maddie with a cheerful voice, "Ok? Wait a minute, what are you so happy about?" "We're making hotdogs." Said Maddie, "Again, mom, I thought you gave that up." "Right and I'll give up thinking that Jazz is a ghost." Said Jack in a sarcastic voice Ding "Oh, looks like there ready." said Maddie. Maddie opened the 10x faster then a regular microwave, microwave. The hotdogs jumped out and started barking evilly. Right as they jumped out Jazz walked down stairs, "AHH! Great, you put the frank back in Frankenstein AGAIN!" she stomped up stairs disgusted at her parents. 

As Danny went back to his room to finish his report, he noticed one the boxes had moved and he had that cold chill coming out of his mouth. "Well, who could that be?" Right after he said that, a ghost jumped out of the box and he was usually popping out of boxes that were around Danny. "I am the Box Ghost! I have control of all containers cardboard, and square!" the Box Ghost said trying to be evil. "Look, I already know you and you already know me, so lets get this over with, I have a report to finish." Said Danny as he went into his "ghost mode." "Aw man, there's no fun it this if you know me. Beware!" He flew through the wall and to someone else to annoy. Danny went into human mode and started his report, working on the floor of his bedroom. Two minutes later someone knocked on the door. "I am trying to do my report! Bother me later Jazz!" But instead of leaving, the door knocked again "Fine! I'm coming, gosh. Cant a guy get some privacy around here?" As he walked closer to the door he got his ghost chill out of his mouth. So, as quietly as he could he turned ghost and opened the door.  
  
But, it wasn't Skulker, Dads old roommate, or the lunch lady, it was, Poindexter! "What, how, when?" Danny stumbled for words but couldn't find the ones to say, he had so much to say at once. "Hello, bully." Poindexter stuck out his hand as if he wanted to shake. "What are you doing? How did you get out? When did you get out?" said Danny as so many questions to ask ran through his brain all at once. "First of all, I want a truce, second, I got out because I made a deal with Skulker. He has a way to get in and out of the ghost zone. I said that if I got his machinery back together, he would let me out." Said Sidney, "But, why would you want to make a truce with me?" said Danny, shocked at the words that were going into his ear. "Well, see, I have a device I made that watches the people that I hate, and you've improved with your bulling, so I decided to stop bulling you. So, will you make a truce?" Danny stuck out his hand and right as he touched Sidney, he got a shock throughout his whole body. Sidney started to laugh evilly, his voice started to change. Danny tried to swing a punch or a kick but couldn't move. He was paralyzed! He could see and hear everything but couldn't do anything about it. As he looked back at Sidney after squeezing his eyes shut trying to budge. He didn't see Poindexter.  
  
In front of him wasn't even ghost, it was Sam and Tucker! Sam looked at Tucker and Danny and said "That is why you should never believe a ghost." The pressed a button on her bracelet. Danny was able to move, "What was that for? Why are you guys here anyway?" said Danny in a voice that was mad and confused. "Well, we wanted to say sorry about what happened with my problem, we decided it was our fault and that we should ask for your forgiveness." Said Tuck as he looked at the floor as he spoke. "I forgive you guys but you have to except Raven as well." "That seems like an O.K. deal, fine we except Raven." Said Sam. "How did you guys freeze me and turn into a Poindexter clone?" said Danny wondering how they got that technology "O.K. see, we bought it all, and we didn't TURN into Sidney, we made a hologram, and hid down the hall." Said Tucker like he was proud of the trick "We also got a shocker, it gives us full control over anyone who touch's it." Said Sam with a kind of sad voice with what they did. But what Danny didn't understand was why did he sense a ghost in the first place if it was only Sam and Tucker, they're only mere mortals. He didn't want to bring it up, he was too happy to see his old friends back together with him.  
  
They went down stairs to find Jazz crying in the living room "What's wrong Jazz?" said Danny. "We just got a phone call, Aunt Mackenzie died in the debris up in New York this morning." Danny stood there for a couple of minutes and decided it was time for Sam and Tucker to leave.He said goodbye to his friends and went to his room. He sat for hours thinking of what to do, stay at home, or go to N.Y. to help everyone and find the culprit who killed his Aunt. After 3 hours of wondering, he got his ghostly chill again and realized it was coming from his closet. He opened the door and found a girl ghost. "Hello, my name is Beauty." Said the girl in a ghostly smooth voice. Danny couldn't help himself; he fell madly in love with the ghost Beauty. "I will do anything to make you happy, my love." Said Danny in a loving and trance like voice. Beauty put a lovely but evil smile on her face. The ghost zone finally had him, the half-a! They finally had Danny Phantom under their spell. At least, that's what they think. 


	2. Revenge on the Phantom

Chapter 2  
  
Revenge on the Phantom  
  
A week after the experience in the closet with Beauty, Sam and Raven had been noticing something was wrong with Danny. "Sam, doesn't Danny seem a little different to you?" said Raven as she sat down with Sam at lunch while Danny was home sick. "Yeah, its like he's a whole different person. Has he been avoiding you too?" said Sam as she took a bite out of her vegetable only sandwich. "Yeah, actually he hasn't talked to me all week, do you think it was because of you guys making up?" "I don't think so, I mean, he said he wanted us to except you, so we did. So, I don't think it's because of us." Said Sam with a full mouth.  
  
At the Fenton's home Danny was laying in bed, well at least that's what his parents thought. Instead of being in bed, Danny was in the lab. He was talking to Beauty, "Would you like anything to drink my love?" he said handing out a glass of cold lemonade. "Why thank you." she took a huge gulp of lemonade "Danny, dear, I need you to do something for me." "Anything for you Beauty." Said Danny as his eyes went to hearts. "Good, you see, I left something in the Ghost Zone and I need you to fetch it for me. Its in my house." She said as she pulled out a card with her address on it, "Ok, great, I've never been in the Ghost Zone before. Well, never in my body." As Danny said that he grabbed the card and read the address.  
  
Beauty's House  
34324 Grimmauld Street  
Ghost Zone  
  
Danny went to the portal between the human world and the ghost world. He didn't take even a hesitation and pressed open on the pad beside the portal. It opened and a pile of green swirling goo was inside. "Danny!" said Beauty "What?" said Danny turning around to face her, "You have go into Ghost Mode, remember?" "Oh yeah, I'm going ghost!" shouted Danny and went into Ghost Mode. After doing that he blew a kiss to Beauty and stepped into the portal. As Danny vanished into the Ghost Zone Beauty pulled out a, what seemed to be, a handheld computer screen. On the screen was Skulker in one corner, Poindexter in another, Jacks old roommate, and Desiree in the last. "Well?" said Skulker with an excited tone in his voice "The ghost child has entered the Zone. He will be at my place at oh, 1300 hours." Said Beauty has she looked at her watch. "Excellent, he's ours now and we will have our revenge." Said Poindexter. They all smirked at the plan they had made for there little "ghost friend". 


End file.
